dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Universal Spirit Bomb
& & |class=Energy Sphere |similar='Large Spirit Bomb Super Spirit Bomb Universe 7 Spirit Bomb' }} is the final and most powerful version of the Spirit Bomb used by Goku. Overview It draws its phenomenal power from energy sources across all of Universe 7. This technique is named in the original version of the sixty-third episode of Dragon Ball GT and in the Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files Volume 2. Usage After Goku and Vegeta lose both their fusion into Gogeta as well as their Super Saiyan 4 forms, the battle against Omega Shenron seems hopeless. However, just as Omega is about to kill the Z-Fighters, Goku (who was thought to have been killed while trying to stop Omega's Negative Karma Ball from destroying the Earth) rises up from a crater and prepares the Spirit Bomb with all the energy from the people on Earth. Even so, it is still not powerful enough to defeat Omega Shenron. However, thanks to the help of King Kai, along with the other Kais, Goku is able to ask all the denizens of the universe to donate their energy to the Spirit Bomb, thus creating the Universal Spirit Bomb. With the attack complete, Goku launches the Universal Spirit Bomb against Omega Shenron, completely destroying the Shadow Dragon and moving it upward into the sky where it finally bursts into a massive, black explosion. With all of the Shadow Dragons finally defeated, the Earth Dragon Balls are restored to their normal states. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball FighterZ'' In Goku's story mode of Supersonic Warriors, Goku uses a Universal Spirit Bomb against Super Buu, once it becomes clear that not even the combined might of both Goku and Majin Vegeta is enough to overcome the monster. The Universal Spirit Bomb then utterly destroys Super Buu, leaving no trace of the pink demon. In one of the two possible finales of the story mode of Shin Budokai - Another Road, Goku uses a Universal Spirit Bomb made from the people of the universe, Heaven, and Hell in order to defeat Future Kid Buu. In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Universal Spirit Bomb appears under the name "Spirit Bomb" as GT Goku's Ultimate Blast. While it is the largest and strongest version out of all the other Spirit Bombs in the anime, it is the second smallest version in the video game (after Goku (Early)'s version), possibly due to Goku's stature as a child. This technique also appears in Infinite World, but just like Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the attack's name is "Spirit Bomb". It is not the strongest of the Spirit Bombs in this game, due to its usage only being available to his base form. It also appears in a cutscene in which Goku uses it to defeat Omega Shenron. In one of the scenarios in Battle of Z, Goku uses a Universal Spirit Bomb in order to defeat the immortal Frieza. This technique appears in Dragon Ball FighterZ under the name "Super Ultra Spirit Bomb," and it is used as Goku (GT)'s Level 3 Super. Gallery es:Genki-dama Universal Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Sphere attacks